


[Podfic] Brother Mine (It's Time To Sleep)

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Near Drowning, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 04, Sibling Rivalry, Soundcloud, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Brother Mine (It's Time To Sleep)", written by LostMyHeartToHimAuthor's Summary:She looks at him. Looks at his tiny arms and legs, his fur of a hair, his pretty eyes. She looks at him and then back at her parents who are focusing all their attention on her new brother.She hates him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostMyHeartToHim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brother Mine (It's Time To Sleep)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268553) by [LostMyHeartToHim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim). 



  


can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oxac0za96nfksx4/brother_mine.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2qv3z9vymyids5i/brother_mine.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/brother-mine-its-time-to-sleep)



Length: 19:04

Size: 22.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

Here is my first Season 4 podfic. I hadn’t intended to do one now, I have other projects in flight, but this one kind of grabbed me by the throat and insisted. 

Fair warning for my usual listeners: this is not my usual fare. This is a very dark, chilling tale (too dark for my Beta to handle, so this is me flying without a net). It was written after The Lying Detective aired, but before The Final Problem. I did get permission from the author to correct the sister’s name to Eurus from what it was in the original fic. Also, in this story, Redbeard is a dog, and Eurus is the middle child, with Sherlock as the youngest. The story primarily deals with the Holmes siblings when they were young. 

Gratitude to LostMyHeartToHim for writing the story and giving me permission to record it. 

Musical snippets from "A Dangerous Mind" and "It's The Fear", by Within Temptation. 


End file.
